Warfare
by favorite.ink.pen
Summary: Sasuke, there is no time to cry now. And the truth of it is....


**Warfare **

I haven't written fanfiction in a long time, but I might start writing again. Hope this turns out well.

Has some spoilers, very tiny.

* * *

**Warfare**

Sasuke, there is no time to cry now. And the truth of it is....

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_**~Giving up impatience for you, so don't you dare~**_

"The truth of it is Sasuke....-"

Wingless abortion and life passes through the days veil through anticipation and anxiety. Two mortals grieving and agonizing, unfinished business seems to cover fingerless motions and motives.

_**~Rain, rain, rain, go away go again another day. A day when it all seems bright and right with the world~ **_

"Listen to me, war and hate, rage and despair. They carry on through the rest of us. I just wanted it to end. I worked so hard, Sasuke. Right now, they need you, Naruto needs you."

Silent whimpers and tears blocks of crystallized snow and water gather to the animals wounds. A disaster made by fate.

* * *

_'Sasuke. Take me with you'_

_

* * *

  
_

_**~Lets go now~**_

"Don't let your brother die in vein, he died for you and the village, he entrusts you with his words. "

Was it meaningless?

His death? What does it mean to you?

Will you be a disappointment?

What will they think?

What will they say?

_**~Do you see me?~**_

_**~Lifeless dolls conjugate a song for peace and rejuvenation, can you bring me to life?~**_

Anger rises within Sasuke. A different kind of anger with a different kind of meaning. Grasping her hand tighter. "There is no time to cry now Sasuke."

Sakura's oval anticipating jade eyes squinting smaller to hold greater meaning. Does the war and endless pain of suffer and deceit cling to her fate and desires. The need to protect and care, was it all wrong?

"I should of been there. I should've opened my eyes, should've seen it coming. You were there and I saw it."

"Why can't I change. Why do I still need my hand to be held. Like in the old days in our team."

"Why am I so blind? Why am I so easily fooled?"

"Why?"

_It should have been me..._

_**~Shackles disapproved by the sons of angels and melodies~**_

Blood splatters with a song of justice, not verified. Cuts and bruises. Unhealed. Locks of her fading materials blows easily in the cold industrialized wind made by the dust from the flight of swords and kunai knives. When will the peace start? And the war end.

"Please use Itachi's eyes. He would want you to. So he can see the future, like Kakashi and Obito. Help the ones who need you. Shatter you past failures Sasuke. Don't forget the cries of your mother... your father...."

_**~Never fail and fall at the same time~**_

His voice begins a shallow and wrecked appearance and his face and eyes grows dim and pale. The cold shrivels his demeanor.

_**~The truth of it is~**_

Her hands wrinkled, lips gone from pink hazy flower to paint blue and rash purple. Eyes disappearing in the hollow midst of midnight eerie substance.

_**~Up until now~**_

Tears developing.

Crows and beetles in the sky, silent in a days passing time. Stare. Stares for a long time. His eyes and mouth wide open for departure and scream. Nearly lungs breaking. "Don't talk anymore. This war will end."

_**~The truth of it is~**_

"I won't let the ones I care about sacrifice themselves for me anymore."

"Hold on."

"War and endless war. Catastrophic war. Unfinished war. We will end it. You, Naruto, and I. Together okay?

Can I? With all of you?

I won't be looking at your backs anymore because we will all be holdings hands together. Right?

* * *

_'Don't leave me!'_

_

* * *

_

"Yes, it's alright we won't be alone anymore."

You won't be watching us, We won't leave you anymore."

_**~The truth of it is~**_

They hold a promise land in hold and in perception of a perfect world. They will all be there. They will meet up there. Smiling friendly like. As if none of this happened. Sasuke is with Naruto together. Unbroken friendship and tears unshed. Shackled of the heart unsealed and held tightly as one. Torture and massacre, the will all be proud of them. They are the future of all humanity and tranquility. They hold this promise together....

Promises are made to be broken.

* * *

_'It was fun!'

* * *

  
_

_**~The truth of it is~**_

He jolts and tightens his grips, bleeds with the striped in his hands. Tiny speckles shows up and stings him, but ignores it all.

_**~The truth of it is~**_

Thunder strikes and falls, heavy duty of the rain keeps coming and the trees lift up into the sky to join heaven.

_**~The truth of it is~**_

They can get true this together, together, together, because together they can get through this. They can still stick together. No one is left behind.

_**~The truth of it is~**_

Everyones joins hands to fight the impossible. Together. Together because they still....-

"I still loved you!"

_**~And the crows and the beetles start to fly away....~

* * *

  
**_

**Eyecandy:** I'll be happy if you leave me a review and I might just write something new!

Reviews equals a smiling author!


End file.
